


Holding her after the storm

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Just some fluff I wanted to get off my chest. Takes place after Nicole and Wynonna get the goo outta Waverly for Good.





	Holding her after the storm

It had been a few hours since the snow thunderstorm had passed and everything on the Homestead was silent, no more black goo creeping around, not even a peep from any other paranormal creature could be detected. Nicole was laying on her side on Waverly's double bed with Waverly curled up in her arms, both women now exhausted was finally able to just be together in bed entangled with each other. Nicole stayed awake listening to Waverly's slow breathing as she slept in the red head's arms, she felt content as Waverly stirred and buried her face further into the crook of the older woman's neck. Nicole being the protective girlfriend she is wanted to stay awake to make sure Waverly could get to sleep, now aware that her girlfriend went through a great ordeal to keep the black goo from taking over completely, on top of everything else, she was dealing with the loss of her older sister again and the Earp curse, sleep was probably low on her list of priorities and so Nicole was determined to stay awake to watch over her and make sure Waverly got the rest she deserved. 

Something dawned on Nicole as she realised it was HER Waverly she was holding, her sweet, loving and intelligent girlfriend who was no longer possessed. Fluttering in her chest could be felt at the realization, they could finally progress further in their relationship together, sure there's still going to be a few arguments and hiccups here and there, but that's normal in any strong and healthy relationship and she was just happy to have her Waverly back and this whole ordeal proved that their love was strong enough to endure the difficulties that came with it and so they can face anything that comes at them in the future as a couple. Worry quickly replaced Nicole's thoughts as she remembered the things they did together, when they first touched and played with each other in bed and made love to each other, taking their relationship to the next step. Was Waverly in control then? Did the goo control her girlfriend's mind when they fucked? She shook her head to stop overthinking, those were questions for when Waverly was awake and they could have a talk when she was ready. 

Nicole's racing thoughts was stopped when Waverly stirred in her arms again, the younger woman lifted her head up slightly and looked at Nicole through half open eyes. ''Cole? You still awake?'' Her voice was hoarse and full of sleep, the honey haired woman snuggled in closer to Nicole. ''Why aren't you sleeping?'' The officer rubbed Waverly's back which seemed to have a soothing effect as Waverly sighed contentedly, ''Ssshh. Go back to sleep, I just wanted to make sure you could get to sleep okay is all.'' The red head felt a soft pair of lips against her cheek as Waverly gave her a soft peck before nuzzling back into the crook of her neck. ''That's really sweet. But you should really sleep, you've been through a lot as well.'' Warmth radiated through both women as they pulled each other closer to each other, legs entwined and arms wrapped around each other, time seemed to stand still as they held each other in their cocoon of love. ''I'll sleep but only if you go back sleep. Deal?'' ''Deal. G'night Nicole.'' Nicole pressed a firm kiss to Waverly's cheek before settling down. ''G'night Waves, sleep well.''


End file.
